Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a head mounted display applied to virtual reality technology.
Description of Related Art
Virtual Reality (VR) is a technology that generates virtual images and provides a virtual space by using computer technologies. With virtual reality glasses, a display device can be disposed adjacent to a user to project images to the user within a short distance. The display device provides the virtual images to the user with an optical design, such that the user can have a virtual experience. The user can also experience senses of sound and touch in cooperation with other devices. The virtual reality, which combines technologies such as computer technology, artificial intelligence, display, and processes, is a high-tech simulation system.